The present invention relates to a medium conveying device including a switching guide for switching between conveying paths, and an image forming apparatus using the medium conveying device.
Conventionally, a type of image forming apparatus includes a plurality of conveying paths (i.e., conveying routes), and a switching guide that switches between the conveying paths using electricity (see, for example, Japanese Application Publication No. 2006-213518).
In this regard, there is a need for enabling switching between guiding directions of the switching guide in a simplified manner.